


It Was The Right Number

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a girl rejects Aomine, giving him the wrong phone number but it was for the better after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I don't know if this has been done before but I wanted to try some smut and this happened? Hope you enjoy.

The blue-haired man placed the empty bowl of cereal in the sink, thinking to himself that he was going to wash it later but the sad reality was that Daiki always got distracted by other things and forgot to do his chores, until the pile turned into a tower. His mother always yelled at him whenever she came over and found his flat in a state resembling a jungle, but even her nagging wasn't enough to get his lazy ass working, so she ended up doing it by herself or sometimes with Satsuki's -- Daiki's best friend -- help.

Daiki planned to change some day. Of course, that won't happen today. He had other things to do for the time being. 

Plopping on his couch, Daiki smirked at his phone as he eyed tiny digits dancing on the screen. Last night had been rather eventful; after a week full of coaching moody basketball players, he had gone out for some fun, then he saw this girl with these humongous breasts and he knew he had to have them. In terms of looks she was pretty too - to be honest he couldn't even remember her name but her breasts were gorgeous - so Daiki approached her and bought her a few drinks. In the end, he asked for her number.

She gave it to him.

So, a few hours later, he picked up his phone and pulled up a new text. He wasted a few moments pondering on what to write but in the end, he decided on something simple but rather bold at the same time. 

**Me: Hey cutie. Remember my face?**

It was rather late in the afternoon and nevertheless, Daiki wasn't expecting a quick answer, so it was a big surprise to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket about ten minutes later. Smiling in astonishment, Daiki fished his phone out and hastily tapped on the messaging app. 

**Queen of Tits: Hey there. I'm afraid I don't remember who you are, since I don't have your phone number registered in my contacts.**

Daiki's excitement - as well as confidence - vanished. Legit, it dropped him from the top of an imaginary skyscraper, down to the lobby. She didn't remember him? That was odd, not to mention a huge hit to his ego. Because he had tried, he had tried really hard to make himself memorable last night and she seemed to buy it. Apparently not.  

**Me: I'm hurt sweet cheeks. I'm the guy from the bar yesterday. We had a few drinks and you gave me your number. I said I'd text you, remember?**

After a moment of staring at the screen, Daiki saw absolutely no action from her side, so he placed the phone on the kitchen table and decided to kill the anticipation with some tidying up. Tidying.  _Him_. Fucking  _tidying_. Yet with his thoughts all muddled up, confused and a tad upset, he had to vent somehow. He picked his shirts up, sniffed them to distinguish which were for the closet and which for laundry, he made his bed and organized his unnecessarily large collection of basketball shoes. Yes, he had a thing for shoes, especially those for basketball. Everything about basketball was important to him as he loved the sport dearly. Unlucky circumstances in his life though, didn't allow him to go on a professional level, despite his bottomless skill, so he decided to transfer his knowledge to others aspiring athletes instead of being salty. Of course he wasn't one hundred percent happy but it was his plan B.

A soft buzzing sound attracted his attention and five minutes later, Daiki sought out his phone to check it out. It was from her. He opened it with his anticipation at its highest.

**Queen of Tits: Oh right. Listen, before this gets out of hand, they probably gave you the wrong number because last night I was in my bed eating Cheerios and watching Netflix.**

Daiki's stomach almost dropped out of his fucking ass. It hit him all at once and he wasn't ready; he never would have been ready. 

Fuck, she had given him the wrong number. 

It fucking hurt; his ego was wounded beyond repair. She seemed really into it last night, Daiki would have never guessed she hated his company. _Fuck_ _that_ , not only she hated his company, she had even gone that far as to give him the wrong fucking number. 

Goddaamn it, rejection is always painful. But before he started moping for the rest of the day -- and maybe tomorrow -- for the loss of these amazing breasts, he had to solve the misunderstanding with the other person.

**Me: I got shot down, man.**

That little bubble with the three dots came up on the other side almost instantly, then his phone vibrated.

**Queen of Tits: Sorry bud.**

That was the understatement of the year. 

Daiki pouted and shook his head in disbelief. Who could have believed his luck? After working his ass off for weeks, he had one day off and wanted to get some of the good stuff but he ended up with a cockblocking bitch who chose to humiliate him by giving him a wrong number? What had he done wrong? 

Nevermind that; he didn't want the other person to pity him, so he quickly went back to typing. 

**Me: Nah it good, she could have just said no. I would have gotten laid with some other chick. Damn I lost my chance in getting laid twice.**

Two minutes later, his phone went off again.

**Queen of Tits: Ah well some guys don't leave them alone if they don't give them their number.**

Daiki chuckled dryly and shook his head while replying. 

**Me: Tell me about it.. Sorry for disturbing tho.**

**Queen of Tits: No probs man.**

Daiki then paused, as suspicion suddenly filled him. What if she was testing him? What if she was just lying to him to get a kick out of it? It wouldn't be the first time he encountered a prank freak or a sadist, so he wouldn't be surprised. 

He had to make sure.

**Me: Wait, how can I be sure that you're not the same chick but you're messing with me?**

The response he received was obviously as deadpan as it could get. 

**Queen of Tits: Bro, I'm a dude.**

**Me: Yeah as if I can tell via texting.**

He wasn't giving up yet, which seemed to irritate the - theoretically speaking - male from the other end of the line. It didn't matter; Daiki would fight for a pair of nice breasts until his dying breath.

**Queen of Tits: If I send you a pic will you shut up?**

_Ha. Does this person think I'm an idiot?,_ he thought.

**Me: Pics can be stolen from the Internet. Send me a vid and do something, like ruffle your hair or a peace sign so that I know it really is you.**

His phone went dead-silent for a minutes and minutes after the last text and Daiki smirked in triumph. Look at that; the person was chickening out now that the truth's spotlight was about to shine upon them. Oddly satisfied and extremely turned off, Daiki put his phone down and got ready to put this whole story in the past, but that damn thing went off again. He paused on his tracks, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously at the blinking screen. Swiping it to unlock it, he loaded the messaging app once again, only to see a short video of ten seconds just sent by the other person. Albeit he hesitated, he ended up clicking on it, stomach tumbling in anticipation.

What he saw was definitely not what he had expected.

The camera shook in the beginning but it soon focused on a chest and a set of abs which had Daiki swallowing thickly. It was undoubtedly a guy, based on the flatness of the chest but that was the thing; the chest was absolutely stunning. It was ripped, broad and strong-looking, the skin was white, porcelain white and, as the camera revealed, it lead up to a thick-corded neck, to a sharply-edged jawline, to beautiful, full fucking lips, a straight nose and a pair of devilish brick-red eyes full of sass and confidence. The guy stared directly into the camera, quirked an eyebrow before a large hand - _his_ large hand - pushed through red tresses slowly, while a wolfish and very cheeky grin lightened up his entire face. He briefly did a lame peace sign, like Daiki had requested, but the blue-haired man could barely care about that since he was too busy replaying the video again. And again. He had to watch it plenty of times to believe that a human being so close to perfect as that red-haired guy was, existed. 

Although it wasn't as strong as towards women, Daiki was definitely attracted to men too. And if he hadn't been before, he would definitely reevaluate his sexual orientation after setting his eyes on this guy. Other than the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous, he had this strange allure all redheads had, as well as their notorious flaring personality; Daiki didn't know him at all but that confident look in these red eyes could have positively made his pants drop on the floor without a second thought.

Fuck it, he had to get down to business and get this guy to like him.

**Me: Wow ok I'm kind of loss for words. Nice pecs.**

The response came a few minutes later, during which, Daiki renamed his new contact. 

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Heh thanks.**

Daiki bit his lower lip, thinking. Should he just switch his charm on full force or start off slow? He watched the video one more time and his decision was final; _charm it is_. He had to have that guy in his bed one way or another.

**Me: I mean, like, really nice pecs.**  
**Me: And your abs too.  
** **Me: You work out?**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Plenty.**

_Well...duh._

Daiki smiled flirtatiously down at his phone. It was weird, he knew. It was hella weird. But it helped him get into the rightful mood for this kind of shit. Keep it direct, he reminded himself, Let him know how gorgeous he is and how much you want him.

**Me: You got a pretty cute smile too. Thanks for smiling at me.**

There was a moment of hesitation before the bubble appeared again.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Hah no prob.**

It was curt and plain, which meant that the guy hadn't caught on yet. Time to bring the big guns out then.

**Me: Say, for which team you're playing?**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: ???**

**Me: I'm asking about your sexual orientation.**

The bubble popped up, then disappeared, the reappeared again. Clearly, the handsome redhead had troubles answering Daiki's question and it made him feel a little guilty. He knew he was being a little too straightforward but there was no other way to get the information he wanted. Beating around the bush exhausted him.

But what if the guy said he was straight? Damn, that would break Daiki's heart into million pieces.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, the response finally came.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: I'm gay but what does this have to do with anything?**

Daiki almost did a strange happy dance right in the middle of his kitchen but he held himself not to. Instead, he grinned and banged his head on the screen of his phone.

_Victory_.

**Me: Because you're gorgeous and just my type.**

This time, the guy replied almost immediately.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: ???? Aren't you into women?**

**Me: It's not good to assume. I'm into both.**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Oh shit, I'm in trouble now.**

Had it been with an emoji or anything else that proved the guy was joking, Daiki would have played along. But it seemed that he was pretty serious about being in trouble and Daiki let out a disgruntled sigh. It clearly wasn't his day.

**Me: Nah bruh chill, if you're not okay with it I cut it out.**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Thank.**

**Me: But you're really hot tho. I wish I could see more of your pretty face.**

He was only telling facts, not compliments. It didn't matter that he wanted the redhead to take them as actual compliments. He wasn't one to force himself on others.

Deep in his disappointment, the sudden buzzing of his phone made him jump in astonishment. Oh, the redhead had replied. And his reply made Daiki's heart race.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: How about you show me yours first? Do the same thing I did so I know it's you.**

_He... He wants to see me. Okay. Okay, holy shit, I have to make this count._ Daiki's (trembling) fingers literally flew over the keyboard.

**Me: Sounds fair, hold up.**

There was still hope. There was still some fucking hope. Not that Daiki was nearly as gorgeous as the redhead, but he knew he was okay looking or even, he dared day, attractive. Although he pretended not to notice, he could see strangers' eyes fixing on him in the streets, at work, in bars, so he couldn't be _that_ bad. He just hoped the redhead shared the same opinion.

He trotted around his apartment, trying to find a spot that had some appropriate lighting and the room didn't look like shit in the background and the only room that fit these requirements was his bedroom. Daiki took his shirt off -- he had some good assets to show off, he was going to show the fuck off of them -- and stood in front of the window, making sure he looked presentable before he started filming. He did pretty much the same things the redhead did, flashed his abs, chest, a smile then he ruffled his hair and chuckled awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders before doing the peace sign. Then he ended the recording.

Daiki was pretty sure he looked like a complete idiot but he sent the video nonetheless. His anticipation hit its breaking point when he saw that the redhead had read his message and he plopped face-first on his bed and groaned out some of the tension.

When his phone rang with a response, he wasn't sure he wanted to see that notification but -- who was he kidding? -- he was going to open it anyway.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Fuuuuck. You're so damn fine. AA category.**

Daiki's face burned red from the praise. He knew it was uncool for a grown ass man to blush like this but he couldn't help it. The redhead thought he was fine. That ridiculous video shooting ended up much better than he would have ever expected.

**Me: Heh, ya think?**

The bubble stood on the other side for a few seconds and then his phone was twitching again.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: 100% would bang is what I'm talking about here.**

Daiki couldn't stop it this time; he jumped off his bed and did the strange happy dance. And he kept doing it until his phone vibrated with another text. 

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Is that your natural skin and hair color?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Damn.**  
**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Your laugh was so cute.  
** **Drop Dead Gorgeous: And your eyes are so pretty.**

Daiki sighed blissfully. This couldn't get any better. 

**Me: Thanks baby.**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Baby?**

**Me: No good?**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Nah it okay I suppose.  
** **Drop Dead Gorgeous: You work out too?**

**Me: I play lotsa basketball.**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Shit.**

Daiki frowned at his phone. That definitely wasn't the reaction he had expected. 

**Me: What?**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: Ball is life bro.**

He had to take a moment and breathe. He had to take a moment and sit down on his bed again to process what he had just read. Holy crap. This guy...

**Me: You play?**

The response was instant and proved to him how wrong he had been not long before. Because it _did_ get better.

**Drop Dead Gorgeous: I breathe basketball, the fuck you saying?**

_Oh Lord, give me strength as I have found my soulmate and I must find a way to ask him out on a date._

In the meantime, he had to rename the contact once again.

**Me: You fuckin serious rn?**

**Future Husband: Tots.**

**Me: Hot damn. Play one-on-one with me.**

It was Daiki's ideal kind of date; a basketball match, then some food and finally some good sex. Yes. It was absolutely perfect. And he would be with the perfect person too. So it was double perfect. Or perfect in the power of two. 

The subtle noise of his phone snapped him out of the cloud full of hearts that had fogged his brain. It was the redhead; he had replied.

**Future Husband: Cool.**

**Me: You any good? Because I'm p damn awesome.**

**Future Husband: Brother, basketball is my middle name.**

"I'm gonna fucking marry him," Daiki muttered to no one in particular as he typed down his upcoming answer. 

**Me: I suppose I'll find out myself.**

He issued a challenge. He had to. He had to attract the redhead's attention. And Daiki had a feeling this way would work perfectly.

**Future Husband: When you wanna meet? You've challenged me now and I have this urge to make sure you know exactly how good I am.**

_Yup, it worked._

**Me: Tomorrow?** Daiki was impatient.

**Future Husband: Nah, I'm busy.**

_Aw..._

**Future Husband: Maybe next Saturday?**

The smile was back on Daiki's face.

**Me: Deal.**

It was the last thing they said for a while but it sure left Daiki craving for more. He didn't want it to end so abruptly; the redhead had to understand exactly how interested he was. 

Perhaps...perhaps he could switch to his more sexual side. He was in the _mood_ after watching that video, to be honest. These pecs were haunting his mind. 

Nestling deeper in the pillow against his back, Daiki was biting his lip while conjuring up his next move.

**Me: Say, what you doing rn?**

Minutes ticked by, one to two, to five to ten and it wasn't until thirty minutes later before the response was back. Not wanting to seem desperate, Daiki kept watching a video about basketball news and it was when it ended that he loaded the messaging app and checked the text on the redhead's side. 

**Future Husband: Um I just sat on my bed.**

Daiki couldn't help but grin all of a sudden. Perfect. 

**Me: That's fine. And what you wearin?**

**Future Husband: We are not doing this.**

_Man, he catches on fast_. It was hot. Extremely hot. Because brains were something Daiki definitely looked for in a lover. 

He had to play it cool though, not to seem like the thirsty hoe that he was. 

**Me: Party pooper.**

**Future Husband: I'm serious. Not over text I mean.**

**Me: Oh you want physical contact, doncha.**

**Future Husband: Heh, kinda. It feels better with all the senses working.**

Daiki hesitated. An idea popped in his mind, however, it was something rather daring. Although as a person he was pretty shameless, there were still some things that were out of his comfort zone. Plus, he didn't know how the redhead would react to it and the worst case scenario aka turning the red-haired man off, wasn't something in his to-do-list.

C'mon, the redhead was the only thing in his to-do-list. So he lifted his balls from the ground and asked.

**Me: What if I call you? I'm kinda dying to know what you sound like.**

The jumping dots on the other side were the new way to torture him. Fuck his stress before every important match; waiting for a reply was worse. But alas! The other's reply made it all worth it. 

**Future Husband: Maybe you could try...**

That thing people called heart was going on a rampage in Daiki's chest, as if it was trying to break free. He couldn't blame it. This was the moment of truth; this was the match point, where he could do everything right or everything wrong. Like in a basketball game, when, while being heavily marked, the player has to decide whether to pass or go for the kill, which would either mean improvement of the score or complete destruction of the momentum. He couldn't really find a difference, since the adrenaline was the same whether he scored in an ambiguous match or pressed that green button depicting a telephone. 

The other line rang one, two, three times before of the noticeable click, followed by a deep, gruff and very sensual, "Hey."

All of Daiki's tension dissipated to thin air and he shuddered, goosebumps erupting on his skin. It was just a word. One fucking word. Just a motherfucking _hey_. But Daiki was ready to cream his fucking shorts already. 

_Who allowed this guy to be legal?_

"Goddamn," he breathed, "Even your voice is perfect."

The redhead chuckled huskily. "I can say the same for yours too."

"I thought this was gonna be awkward and shit but your voice just relaxed me all over." The redhead let out a sigh and it was that moment Daiki realized: "Fuck, I don't know your name. What's your name baby?"

"Kagami Taiga, and yours?"

"Aomine Daiki. But you can call me daddy."

Daiki congratulated himself when Kagami laughed. "Well if you're good enough," the redhead said, "I might as well do that."

"You know, maybe the chick that gave me the wrong number did something good after all. It makes up for hurting my ego."

Kagami's gravely hum did strange things to Daiki's insides. "Mm, maybe."

"Oh she definitely did. Because she's not even near as gorgeous as you are." _Not that I remember much of her face but she couldn't be that gorgeous_ , Daiki added in his head.

Kagami however took it as a compliment because he crooned. "Aw, thanks babe."

"I'm serious. Are you a model or something?"

"Nah, I'm a chef."

There was a pause. How long Daiki's wasn't sure because it could have been one of these moments when time stopped and the information slowly sunk in his head. Then, just like with every stimulus, there was a response, which in Daiki's case consisted of wide eyes and a loud groan. _Holy fuck, he's a chef?_ That was very hot. Because good food itself was enough to set him into a good mood, imagine a man who does this for a living. A walking aphrodisiac in Daiki's opinion.

"Just fuck me already," he said in the end. 

"Gladly," the other responded casually. He sounded amused though. "And what do you do for living?", he then asked.

"I'm a coach."

"Basketball coach I suppose."

Daiki smirked. _What a smartass._ "You suppose correct."

"Yay, what did I win?"

"My heart probably."

There was a moment of silence from the other end and Daiki feared he had taken this too far. He barely fucking knew the man, he couldn't just blurt things like this so abruptly, because maybe Kagami didn't want a relationship and that was fine. It would break Daiki's heart but he was one to move on quickly. Yet, he waited patiently for the other's reply, though not without his heart nearly breaking his ribcage from all that nervous pounding. 

"Not to be rude," Kagami drawled after a while, "...but can I exchange it for a blowjob? Because your lips wrapped around my cock has been in my mind for a while."

Oh. 

_Oh_.

Generally, Daiki's prided himself for being rather shameless because it saved him from so many awkward silences during intimate moments, however, when Kagami's words reached his ears, he blushed from head to toe. No, not necessarily from embarrassment. More because it turned him the fuck on. As a matter of fact, his mouth started salivating at the mere idea of the act and he had to lick his lips and swallow once before he was able to respond with something remotely intelligible. 

"That's so daring baby," he breathed, "But you really don't want my heart?"

"I can win your heart in another game," Kagami said.

All that confidence in the redhead's voice was working well on Daiki. Especially on his man down low, which by the way had started to wake up from its peaceful slumber. "Fair enough," the blue-haired man retorted. He tried to sound casual but he was grinning like a stupid idiot the whole time. Then he added, "Hey baby, you're still in bed?"

"Mhm, why?"

Those goddamned hums... As if Kagami was doing it on purpose. "Because I'm in mine too. And it feels so empty. Wish you were here."

Kagami's following snicker held the perfect balance between amusement and heat, "You really wanna do this, doncha?"

"Your voice has hypnotized my dick and it's up," Daiki admitted boldly, his fingers idly toying with the hem of his shirt, "It wants to talk to you directly it seems."

"Oh I see." A sigh. "I'm kinda in the same situation to be honest."

_Yes_. God fucking damn, _yes_. "So? You down for some phone sex?"

"Will you suck me off?"

_I'll fucking eat out all up if I could_ , Daiki thought, thrum of want flowing thick in his veins. "Certainly."

"Then I'm down."

"Good boy, this makes me happy."

There was a soft rustling sound, which translated as Kagami shifting on his bed. "But let's take it slow at first," the man murmured lowly, "I want my foreplay to warm up."

Daiki nodded to no one in particular. "You're the boss." If he was going to do it, he was going to do it with Kagami's rules; albeit he wouldn't mind getting to the getting already, since his redhead wanted some foreplay, he was going to give the man some foreplay. He was in it to win it; no amateurish shit. 

And it seemed to work because, even through the phone, he could hear Kagami relaxing even more. "Ah, I wish you were here too," the man said, "I've been so lonely lately."

How could this man ever be lonely? Daiki frowned. "Why, baby?"

"Well, I'm so busy with work I don't have much time to myself."

"It's okay now baby," Daiki assured him, "I'm right here to keep you company all you want."

"Mm, thanks. I'm so glad this chick gave you my number after all. Her loss is my gain."

"I could say the same."

"So tell me about your day," Kagami quickly changed the subject, "What did you do before you texted me?"

Daiki barely even have the capacity to think, let alone remember at that moment. Sex and Kagami's voice had clouded his brain, numbing every single function of his body. His erectile function was an exception of course.

"I woke up late because I went to bed late," he tried, "And I went for a jog."

"Mm, that's sexy," the other commented in a cheeky manner. It made Daiki chortle.

"Heh, then I showered, ate breakfast and boom! I texted you."

"Oh, so like I'm almost the first thing you did in the morning."

"Baby, when I get my hands on you, you'll be the first thing I'll do for more than one mornings."

"Oooh?", Kagami drawled, his tone challenging, "And who says you'll get your hands on me?"

_He's shutting me down? Goddamm, what a tease._ "I'm good with my hands," Daiki pouted, "Or so I've been told."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You're confusing me, baby. You just said you won't let me get my hands on you."

"I'm just playing hard to get," Kagami sighed. There was a pause, mainly because of Daiki who was trying to process what he had just been told but before he got the chance to speak, Kagami added, "What? You thought I was easy?"

"Not for one second," was Daiki's immediate reply, "Ever since you sent me the vid, the only thing in my head is your pretty face."

Kagami laughed out loud. "Aren't you a charming one."

Daiki smirked in triumph. "I do my best."

"No seriously though. You have a pretty good way with words."

"I think it's mostly part of my job, because the athletes get discouraged very easily. And a Coach's role is not only to train them but also to be there for them."

"That's pretty noble of you." Was the awe in the redhead's voice?

"It's nothing, really," Daiki shrugged nevertheless, "I just do what nobody did for me."

"You wanted to go pro?"

"Mhm."

"Ah, me too. But I got injured."

Daiki was sensing a tragic backstory and he wasn't in the mood for that. And considering the tightening of Kagami's voice, the man wasn't in the mood either, which was rather convenient. "Sucks man," was what Daiki concluded to, ending this particular conversation.

"It's okay. I do my other passion."

_Ah good, his voice has cheered up again_ , Daiki mused with a smile. "Which is rather sexy too to be honest," he said, "Because I love eating good food."

"Tell me about it," Kagami agreed, "As much as I love cooking, I love eating just as much."

He knew he might be taking this too far again but Daiki couldn't stop himself. "What will you make me?"

"Hmm..." The redhead played along. "How do you feel about pasta?", he asked. 

"I feel a lot of things about pasta."

"Good things?"

"Only good things."

"Then I got you."

Daiki facepalmed and grinned, face red. "Babe."

"Hm?"

"My heart is officially yours now."

Kagami chuckled. "Oh my, the responsibility is big."

"And so is my dick," Daiki added, without an ounce of shame, "Which by the way it's really hard, only for you."

His boldness, however, was openly accepted from the other end because the red-haired man laughed heartily. "Man, you went from zero to a hundred within seconds."

"I'm sorry baby, it's just that your voice dirties my thoughts."

"Does it?" Kagami's voice deepened noticeably. It send shivers zig-zagging up and down Daiki's spine. 

"Ahh, very." Fuck, even his toes were curling with anticipation -- what the hell. 

Then Kagami went and did the thing. 

"You're so straightforward, Daiki."

Crap. _Crapcrapcrap_. The man had just said his name and it was so hot it could set a human population aflame. In fact, Daiki felt his body temperature rise to dangerous levels, his face and neck growing redder than ever before. His hand now intensely caressing all of his pelvis -- minus the place he really wanted to. "Shit," he cussed, lost in his lust.

"What?", Kagami questioned, oblivious to the disaster he had created. 

"Nothing, you said my name and I had a hot flash."

There was a pause, followed by a trembling sigh. "Are you touching yourself, Daiki?"

Daiki closed his eyes and touched his chest, feeling his heart pounding in the middle of it. "Not unless you tell me to."

He could hear the smile in Kagami's voice when he said, "Good."

"I'm yours for now," he breathed, almost delirious, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take all of your clothes off. All of them."

A confident, clear-cut instruction. Yet, it was a hassle. It was a great big hassle because he couldn't really feel his limbs but either way, Daiki kicked his pants and shorts off lazily, until his bare butt connected with the soft sheets. He sighed deeply and he laid back down. "I did it."

"God, you're so beautiful," Kagami murmured in his ear, "Lemme touch you."

Lord, please have mercy on his soul. "Mn. And what now?"

"Now touch yourself for me, Daiki."

As if hypnotized, Daiki's hand slid from his belly down to his pelvis, where he cupped his throbbing erection, long fingers gently taking a hold of it. The blue-haired man moaned out loud, both from the contact with his over-sensitive erection but also from the luscious way Kagami pronounced his name.

"There you go," the redhead rewarded him, "Stroke yourself slowly."

Slowly? Yes, taking it slow was a good thing but Daiki was almost ready to burst and disseminate all over the place, so horny he was. But his redhead wanted it slow, he was going to keep it slow and endure the torture. However, he was going to let Kagami know exactly what he was doing to him. "You're such a goddamn tease."

The redhead took it as a compliment because he cackled. "Always."

Daiki growled, thinking about all the nasty things he would do to Kagami for frustrating him like this. Fuck it, Kagami wouldn't be able to walk after Daiki was done with him. 

But back to the situation at hand. 

"Are you touching yourself too?", Daiki asked. 

Kagami let out a long shuddering sin. "Yeah," he admitted, "I wanted to hold back a little, but I couldn't stand it."

"You like some denial?"

"I love a lot of denial."

Yet another hot flash. If he was going to die from them, Daiki wouldn't mind; it was helluva way to go. 

"Fuck, you kinky shit," he grunted.

"I'm the type who gets more pleasure if I work hard for something," Kagami breathed heavily, "Same goes for my orgasms."

"Woah, you're so amazing."

"Now you know I like it slow. So we're taking our time until you speak in tongues."

That...didn't sound so bad after all. "Aah, I need something like that."

"That's good," Kagami rumbled, "Now spread your legs for me."

And just like Kagami was there to push them apart, Daiki's thighs moved away from one another, loosely draping to the side. "Mhm," 

"Keep the pace slow," the other instructed, his voice taking a very sensual timbre, "Follow mine. Breathe with me."

Even though it was slow, the pace was oddly stimulating. His core was tight, the building tension almost insufferable but that was the thing that made it even more pleasurable. Daiki didn't even want to make a sound -- not that could with his mouth gaping open and his throat drier than a desert but anyway.

"Relax your body, all of it," was Kagami's next demand, "And now I'll run my hands all over you while I kiss you stupid."

Just the mental image of  the redhead's large hands maneuvering on his body was enough to have Daiki's back arching. He bit his lower lip instinctively, as if he tried to taste Kagami on them and moaned, " _Please_."

"You taste good, Daiki."

Sweat had started beading on Daiki's temple and his upper lip, his breath coming out short and heady as his hand moved slightly faster on his manhood. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat but it was futile. "Baby...", he croaked.

"Hm?" Kagami's voice was thicker, rougher. 

"Lemme suck you off."

"That's right," the man murmured, "Come on top of me."

"Okay."

Kagami made a sexy noise that sounded like a mixture of a grunt and a moan. "Tell me what you'll do to me now."

Daiki licked his lips and shuddered. "I'll push your legs apart and kiss them," he started, "You mind if I leave marks?"

"Not at all."

"Then I will turn you into a big hickey."

"Heh."

"I'm not kidding," Daiki stated sternly, "You're mine."

"Shit, I like the sound of that."

"Now I'll tease you. I'll lick your hipbones, your belly, then I'll take you in my mouth."

Kagami moaned lavishly, "God!"

Daiki smirked and bit his lower lip. He was about to let Kagami in a tiny little secret of his which, he had hunch, the redhead would like. "I don't have a gag reflex..."

"FUCK."

It was exactly what Daiki wanted to hear. His body twitched violently; he was at the verge of orgasming. "You can fuck my mouth all you want."

"Damn. I will. I fucking will," Kagami growled, "You like it rough, Daiki?"

"I love it rough."

"Then I'll pull your hair while I fuck your mouth."

Daiki was nearly damn whining in frustration. He was so close, so fucking close. "Yes, please."

"Fuck, I can picture your lips instead of my hand and I'm almost ready to come."

"Ahh, Taiga...me too."

"Shit," Kagami cussed and laughed breathlessly, "So much for my stamina."

"It's not about stamina; it's about giving me what I want. And I want your dick, Taiga."

"Oh dear..."

"I'd choose your dick instead of oxygen any day."

"Oh my _God_."

He was there... Just a little further and --

"Come for me, Taiga. Give it to me."

That was all she wrote. 

Kagami's breath caught on his throat for a few seconds but in the end his voice came out in a series of gasping moans and a couple of curses as he rode out the throes of passion. Daiki's hips bucked in response and seconds later, a violent surge of pleasure tore through him, a fierce snap in his core radiated through his belly and chest and he trembled. All over. Even muscles he didn't know they existed started shaking. 

_Apocalyptic_ was the word which most adequately described that orgasm. 

Daiki would hear the other male panting on the other end over the loud roaring of his blood and he let the buzz in his brain linger before words spilled out of his mouth. "Damn."

"Yeah... _damn_ ," Kagami agreed with a rumbling chuckle, "That was the best orgasm I've had in a while."

"It would have been absolutely perfect if we could cuddle afterwards," Daiki added in his haze.

"You like cuddling?"

"I love cuddling. And you're the cutest sexy bear, of course I'd cuddle you." The blue-haired man sighed and reached for some tissues. "Do you then cuddle you."

The redhead laughed sarcastically. "That's so romantic."

"You want romance baby? I'll get you flowers too."

"Nevermind flowers," Kagami sighed, "I need to go to church first. I have sinned so much."

Daiki quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Are you religious?"

"Not really but still."

"Then sin all you want. We are all going to hell anyway."

"Can't wait to sin with you next Saturday then."

That brought a goofy smile on Daiki's face. "Aw baby, how can I wait until then?"

"But I have work..."

"I know but still..."

"Be patient," Kagami scolded him with no heat, "All good things come later in this life."

Well, he was not _wrong_ but Daiki was still a little lonely after an orgasm and no body to hold afterwards. "Mmmh... Say," he swiftly changed the subject, mainly to keep his mind off of things, "The one-on-one still stands for Saturday, right?"

"Sure thing."

"Damn we're gonna sweat a lot on Saturday," Daiki sighed blissfully and melted in the mattress, "Once in the court, then in bed."

"But we will stop for food in the meantime," Kagami added seriously.

"Of course. To recharge."

"I know a place that sells very recharging burgers."

"Burgers are life."

"Yeah, and they are so big, like, even I can't eat more than ten."

Daiki laughed, not sure if he was impressed or scared. _Ten_ burgers? What the hell. "Wow, you can eat huh?"

"Yep," Kagami agreed, "Sometimes I just don't really care what I eat, as long as it's big."

_Oh, he's asking for it_ , Daiki thought in amusement and teased, "Then my dick is a perfect match for you."

Kagami took it like the joke that it was because he busted to chuckles. "Oh God. I never realized how sexual it sounded."

"It's okay baby. People like you ooze sexuality and people like me go as far as to lick the remnants that fall on the ground just for a small taste."

"I don't know why but that was hot," Kagami murmured and considering the rustling Daiki heard, the redhead got out of bed. "Say," the redhead continued, "How tall are you?"

Albeit confused, Daiki shrugged. "Six four, why?"

"Damn," Kagami grunted, "You're big. Can't wait to eat you all up, pumpkin."

Heat gathered at the pit of Daiki's stomach and he chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation. "You eat ass?"

"Always."

_Goddamn it, he is fucking perfect._

"Then I'm looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags and Ao meet for the first time and sparks are sent flying but, hey, this isn't only about the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I late? I think I am. Heh. But what counts is that I'm finally answering to the immense thirst that previous chapter created. Asides fun, thank you all so much for the nice comments and kudos, y'all got no idea how much I need these to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Daiki arrived at their meeting point outside a basketball court twenty minutes earlier. He knew it was dumb as hell to get so overworked about this -- it was a damn _date_ after all and it wasn't that he hadn't been into plenty of these already, however, Daiki had been pumped about this for the entire week. Even his team noticed exactly how jittery he was, which itself was a shocker because these nerds didn't notice anything that wasn't basketball.

Truth was that him and Kagami had been texting back and forth during this whole time. They didn't necessarily had another round of surprisingly-non-awkward phone sex but the scandalizing sexts came and went with absolutely no shame, even during working hours. Kagami could be so filthy at times; he made Daiki blush to the roots of his hair more than once and a friendly reminder that Daiki was the personification of shamelessness.

Kagami though was on another level of shameless, exceeding them all.

Yet, it wasn't always about sex; Kagami sometimes called him when he returned from the restaurant and ranted endlessly about his stupid boss and the stupid customers who pretended to know all about good food, forgetting that he was the one who went into culinary school, and Daiki would listen and listen, not really caring that he couldn't relate to most of the things Kagami vented about, but instead, he enjoyed the range changes in Kagami's voice. It wasn't that he was in love -- okay, maybe he did have this tiny little bitty _humongous_ crush on the beautiful redhead, but Kagami was a nice person and nice people deserve to be happy.

They got comfortable with each other. It felt...it felt right. At least for Daiki.

Daiki pushed a hand through his blue hair restlessly. When there wasn't eye contact, everybody was cool and confident and shit; judgement time came at the actual meeting. And that was mainly why Daiki was so stressed. He wanted this to work goddamn it, because he liked Kagami a little too much for his own good, even though they didn't know each other so well yet. That was the thing though; Daiki wanted to get the chance to know the redhead better because his gut told him Kagami was a keeper and Daiki's gut was never wrong...okay, most of the times it wasn't wrong.

 _I have to make this work_ , he reminded himself. So he had to try to be a little less of an asshole than he usually was. _Contain your inner asshole Daiki. Contain him. For Kagami._

Speaking of the devil, Daiki's eyes caught a tall figure with red hair in his periphery and his breath promptly caught in his throat. There he was. There he _fucking_ was, strolling down the street with a black tank top and a pair of cargo pants, a backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. Goddamn it, he was even more handsome up close; not that he walked gracefully and the world seemed to freeze around him or cheesy stuff like this, however, his presence itself oozed raw power, his strides long, with certainty, his eyes gleaming with confidence. Daiki swallowed thickly -- he had to. Kagami was far more intimidating that he had initially thought.

"Hey," the redhead said with a coy smirk once he halted right in front of Daiki, "You're early."

He was shorter than Daiki, but only a few inches, his hair was red on top and brown underneath for some reason and his eyebrows split at the ends. However, it was enough to turn Daiki into a blathering idiot.

"Um..." He swallowed again and averted his gaze. "Kinda."

Kagami chuckled. "Impatient much?"

Daiki's eyes darted back into the redhead's and although Kagami was right because, yes, he was kinda impatient, Kagami's smugness irritated him.

"Is that a problem?", he muttered.

Kagami shook his head, adjusting the backpack stripe on his shoulder. "Not at all. It's nice to know I'm not the only impatient one in our little company."

Although it took a few moments to register the redhead's words, in the end Daiki's lips stretched into a smile. He didn't say anything. Instead, he let Kagami eye him from top to bottom, waiting for these brown eyes to lock with his again before he asked, "So? Did I pass whatever test you just gave me?"

"You aced it," Kagami nodded and licked his lips. Then his eyes narrowed, dangerously. "As a matter of fact," he added, his voice significantly lower, "If it wasn't for the one-on-one, I don't think I would be able to behave myself."

Hoo boy. That was so straightforward. Daiki just hoped the blush that took over his face wasn't too obvious. "We could, you know, skip the match and-"

"Nuh-uh, pretty boy," Kagami shook his head in amusement, "You challenged me and I accepted; we can't skip it."

"Aw." _Bummer_.

Kagami grinned and smacked Daiki's shoulder encouragingly. "Stop pouting and let's play."

"I'm not pouting," Daiki argued lamely, following Kagami into the empty court nonetheless.

It was surprising to be just the two of them in a place like this, since it was usually occupied by others who played - or at least tried to - basketball matches. They dropped their bags in a corner, Kagami unzipping his and pulling out a basket ball which he passed at Daiki as he straightened up. Daiki rolled it in his hands, making an acquaintance, dribbled it once or twice to get used to its feel -- each ball had a different one, thank you very much, and Kagami watched him closely while stretching his arms over his head.

Daiki didn't miss the way his tank top hiked up and mouthwatering Adonis lines came into view, but he didn't make a scene.

"You seem to know your way with it," Kagami spoke through Daiki's dirty musings. Blue eyes blinked in confusion and the redhead chuckled. "I mean the ball."

 _Oh_. "Well, I coach a basketball team, I'm supposed to know."

Kagami shook his head. "It's different," he said, "Not all coaches know how to play basketball. Besides, it's the aura you give off."

"Aura?"

"Yeah, aura." Kagami walked up to him, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "You resonate strength, my friend. And it's been a while since I've sensed someone with this amount of strength."

Albeit Daiki wasn't sure he understood exactly what Kagami kept talking about, he couldn't say he disliked it. So Kagami thought he was strong, huh? Well, that wasn't something new -- his bottomless skill was the reason why he quitted the sport in the first place; because everybody called him a monster; because basketball, aka the love of his life, turned into something hurtful; because everybody abandoned him in the end, even his teammates.

These thoughts that kept lurking back in his mind at times when he was vulnerable, were now washed away just by the look on Kagami's face. The fire burning in his brown eyes, the slight tilt of his lips -- the stance of his body; Kagami was resting his entire weight on his legs, clearly bracing himself for whatever Daiki was to throw at him. Daiki dribbled the ball a few more times before he caught it with both his hands and smirked, "You ready?"

Kagami grinned. "I'll crush you."

 _Puh-lease_. "We'll see about that. The loser buys dinner."

"Deal."

They played for hours. How many hours, neither knew but the sun had begun to set when they finally plopped on the ground, panting and nearly dying from the exhaustion. Kagami's face was flushed red, Daiki's white shirt clung on his skin because of the sweat, and there was this pleasant buzz in his head -- a buzz he couldn't achieve even with loads of alcohol.

"That was fucking amazing," he breathed after a while of silence.

It was amazing. It was fucking exhilarating and soul-searing to be totally honest. Years and years had passed since the last time Daiki felt something as close to bliss as this match. Not that Kagami had won, by all means, no. Kagami wasn't nearly as good or fast as Daiki was, even though he jumped as if he was trying to fucking fly, he couldn't mark or block Daiki to save his life, however, he never gave up. Not once. He kept going and going, desperately trying to keep up with Daiki's vertigo speeds, challenging him with his eyes, smirking triumphantly whenever he managed to steal the ball from Daiki and score.

He didn't once call Daiki a monster.

" _You_ are fucking amazing," Kagami laughed breathlessly, "You are absolutely incredible, one of the strongest players I've ever played against." He paused. "I must admit my skills are kinda rusty because I haven't played seriously in years but damn," he shook his head in disbelief and suddenly his eyes were boring straight into Daiki's, with the same fire as before, with a dash of wonder added as a bonus. "Why the hell didn't you go pro?"

Daiki bit his lower lip and averted his gaze. "It's..." He hesitated, stomach churning. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Oh," Kagami exclaimed and nodded in understanding, "Then forget I asked."

"No, it's just," Daiki frowned, choosing his words carefully. "I kinda fell out of love with the sport, that's all. Personal reasons."

Kagami stared at him intensely but quietly nonetheless after such statement. It made Daiki nervous. Had he said too much already? He didn't want the redhead's pity -- _ugh, if Kagami says he's sorry I'm gonna fucking leave-_

"Then," the other's voice spoke through his musings, "What if I make you fall in love with it again?"

That was unexpected. It made Daiki's already racing heart, race faster. "Huh?"

Kagami chuckled, eyes darting at the ground. "Well, you seemed to be having plenty of fun while playing with me."

"I can't disagree with that," Daiki said, "Playing against you is the best thing I've done in years."

"That's flattering."

"I'm just honest."

Kagami flashed a killer smile which sent Daiki's heart in another type of fit. "Thanks," he murmured, nudging Daiki's shoulder with his, in an almost shy manner. They snickered and inched closer, so that their thighs touched.

"You know," Kagami spoke against as soon as the silence had settled between them, "You could always try again. With basketball I mean."

A sad smile took over Daiki's face. "It's kinda late, don't you think?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Then it's definitely not late."

Daiki shook his head. "I can't just appear out of nowhere and start asking coaches to take me on their teams."

"That won't be necessary," Kagami smiled, "I have a friend who is a coach and she looks for members, so I guess you can start from there."

Daiki was so genuinely touched from this that he somehow couldn't believe it was true. "Why you do this?", he chuckled humorlessly, "I'm basically a stranger."

"Daiki, I would hate myself if I let a talent like yours go to waste," Kagami replied earnestly, "I don't know who and why treated you like shit but if you love basketball, you gotta give it another shot." He shrugged. "Maybe you'll score a three-pointer."

"But my job-"

"You can try both of them at once and choose in the end," Kagami cut him off with a smile, "That's what life is about, Daiki; trial and error. Take risks."

They fell silent after this but their silence spoke volumes instead. Dark blue stayed locked with fiery brown and Daiki wondered, _where has this person been in my entire life?_ Especially during the hard times. He was so grateful for Kagami's words but he couldn't express it -- he never could. With feelings at least. He wasn't good with that. Also, he was in shock; Kagami, a mere stranger with whom he had had phone sex once, read through him as if he was an open book, and let's not mention that he showed the kind of support no one ever showed Daiki before.

_Unbelievable._

"Either way," Kagami broke the silence, groaning as he stood up, "Enough with the sentimental stuff; let's stretch and go for these burgers, I'm famished."

Daiki followed him with his eyes, curiously tracing the lines of his broad back (so broad one could positively land a fucking helicopter on it) as he took the final sip off of his water bottle. Reaching out with his hand, he grinned teasingly, "Help me up?"

Not that he had any difficulty standing up, but watching Kagami roll his pretty brown eyes but comply nonetheless, was rather entertaining. Besides, it initiated some skin to skin contact, since Kagami grabbed Daiki's forearm, and goddamn it Kagami's hands were rough and calloused and his forearms were strong -- there were veins popping _oh dear god_ there were thick and blue and on the entire length and all Daiki wanted was to trace them with his tongue.

_Too weird?_

His attention though wasn't kept by that for too long because he suddenly came face-to-face with Kagami. Not too close to bump noses but close enough to see tiny little freckles - not too many, just barely visible - dusting the bridge of Kagami's nose. Then were his eyes; almond-shaped and brown and bright and gorgeous and his lips were full and kissable--  _crap_.

"I'm gonna kiss you."

Kagami's mouth twitched upwards. "So bold."

Daiki cupped the other's cheek, holding their gazes as he grew closer. "I can, can't I?"

"If you couldn't, you would know."

"Good." And then their lips met. Half-way.

Then it was over, because of Daiki. Kagami's eyes opened, confusion written all over his face. "That's all?"

Daiki smirked at him and pulled away completely. "I'm saving the best for the time we will be alone and I will be able to misbehave all I want."

Kagami's eyes darkened as he licked his lips slowly. "Fair enough." His tone contained something that made the hairs on Daiki's arms rise. "Get your things," the redhead added, "We're leaving."

"I think I should go back and shower or something," Daiki mused, mostly to himself but Kagami still shook his head.

"You can do that at my place."

 _Oh_. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"I'll give you some. We're pretty much the same size."

Daiki paused. Well yeah, he was an asshole sometimes but he didn't want to get advantage of Kagami's hospitality, no matter how generously the man offered it. "You sure it's okay?", he asked.

Kagami rolled his eyes and hooked his backpack over his shoulder. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't have suggested it." He tugged at Daiki's arm. "Let's go."

Not able to argue with that, Daiki packed his things and trailed after Kagami, yelling _can't you fucking wait a few seconds, shithead_ , at the redhead's retreating back. Kagami laughed out loud and broke into a brisk jog, shouting, _let's race to the station AND THE LOSER IS PILE OF SMELLY SOCKS_ , after him. What a child. And because Daiki was a very mature adult, he... chased Kagami to the station, pouting when he lost and then complaining that Kagami was unfair because he started earlier than him for the rest of the ride to Kagami's place. Kagami taunted him, calling him _smelly sock_ and _loser_ in a mocking tone, which only resulted into a half-playful, half-serious smack-war -- like the ones you see in cartoons, until they eventually reached their destination.

Despite the previous tension, all of Daiki's irritation was gone as soon as he entered Kagami's place and that was because he was astonished by how _big_ it was. Okay, Kagami was a big guy himself but that damn place was humongous for just one person. And very scarcely decorated too, minimalistic at best; a couch, two arm chairs around the couch, a glass table under which there were stored millions of basketball as well as cooking magazines, a huge TV, a kitchen and a corridor which probably lead to the bedroom and bathrooms.

"Woah," Daiki exclaimed as he took a good look, "You a rich boy, aren't ya."

Kagami laughed as he took his shoes off. "No I'm not, my dad is," he said, "This place was his gift when I finished culinary school."

 _Holy shit._ Kagami's dad was some rich ass motherfucker. "My parents usually get me slippers but an apartment is a pretty neat gift too."

"Heh, it's pretty big for one person to be honest. And you can't say..." He trailed off, flexing his biceps, "I'm big enough to fill up some space."

Daiki eyed these masterpieces, praising whatever God (or Devil) who participate in their creation and swallowed thickly. "I could suggest a space you could _definitely_ fill up but I think I should shower first," he blurted.

Kagami gasped and covered his mouth with his fingers, pretending to be shocked. "Oh my, how vulgar!"

"My apologies," Daiki played along. As a matter of fact, he bowed in a formal way. "Did I scandalize you too much, oh bashful young maiden?"

"But of course!"

"It's alright, my dear," Daiki said and with a coy smile he walked up to Kagami. He let his hands land on the other's narrow waist as he brought their faces closer together, murmuring over Kagami's lips, "I'll steal your innocence with all the nasty things I'll do to you later."

He felt Kagami shudder a little, congratulating himself when the man breathed shakily, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"A promise."

It was Kagami who leaned closer this time, his soft lips bumping against Daiki's ever so lightly, and this time, Daiki didn't pull away but melted into the kiss, lips parting and accepting Kagami's invading tongue. Fingers slipped into his hair and tugged while he hugged Kagami's strong body flush against his, relishing the warmth. Although they had been sweating like pigs before, Kagami smelled amazing; okay, he didn't smell like cologne but there was something biting about his scent, something too masculine for Daiki to handle. It was fucking amazing.

Kagami scratched the back of Daiki's neck as he slowly broke the kiss to -- oh right, _breathe_ and their noses bumped momentarily, making them both burst into breathless chuckling. Daiki caressed the other's sides, his hands tracing over a broad chest and strong shoulders before he cupped Kagami's face, pecking these puffy lips once more. "I should shower," he murmured gruffly.

"Mm, in a bit," Kagami hummed these sexy hums of his and he was kissing Daiki again. Hot and kind of urgent it was this time, their lips smacking noticeably and Kagami was making sounds -- soft moans deep in his chest and Daiki could feel them vibrating in him, on his lips, because of their proximity and he didn't want this to end. He never wanted this to end because it felt good.

"Kagami," Daiki sighed once they parted again, "Shower."

The other pouted but let him go nonetheless. Albeit cold from the lack of Kagami's warm body in his arms, Daiki was more than pleased to see red dusting the bridge of his slightly freckled nose, because it mirrored the one burning the back of his head.

"What happened to _Taiga_?", Kagami then asked.

"That's for the bedroom."

"Alright then... _Aomine_."

"Hmm," Daiki pondered, "Although I like the sound of my name coming out of your mouth better, this way I won't sport a hard on constantly."

"Oh my, the straightforwardness," Kagami laughed, his thumb sliding over his own lower lip in a tentative manner, "I'll have to get used to it."

Daiki's heart fluttered at that. Because...because maybe it meant that Kagami didn't want this to be a one time thing. He played it off cool though, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't already like it."

"And what do you know about my likes and dislikes."

"Oh, you'll educate me about those later," Daiki winked, "Now show me where the damn bathroom is."

"Aight, aight, follow me."

Kagami showed him to the comfortably-sized bathroom and threw a fluffy towel in his face but before Daiki had time to protest, the redhead asked, "How many burgers you want?"

Confused, Daiki frowned. "I don't know... Two?"

Uncertainty flashed in Kagami's eyes. "You sure?"

"Um, yes."

Shrugging, Kagami turned to leave. "I'll get ten, just in case."

_What in the actual fuck._

Unable to fathom the extend of the redhead's gluttony, Daiki stripped off the rest of his clothes and let his tired muscles - and tense nerves, shudder under the hot water. Goddamn, that was an experience; hanging out with Kagami, that was. It kept him surprisingly on the edge, he hadn't expected that and it was refreshing. After all, some sparking sexual tension was a good thing.

But then again, it wasn't _only_ that. Kagami wasn't only there for the sex, just like Daiki had initially thought, as he seemed far more interested than that, if the conversation about Daiki's future was any indication. Honestly, that had caught Daiki all the way off-guard. Not in a bad way though. Because no one ever cared for him, other than his mom and Satsuki. And Kagami, a stranger, gave him a push to pursue the dream he had so abruptly gave up on.

He could... He could definitely give it a try. With the coach Kagami had suggested.

Though that was for another time. Now, he had to turn his attention to the situation at hand; Kagami had invited him over for some sort of _Netflix and Chill_ situation, which was going to end up to - _preferably_ \- sex, which therefore meant he had to take care of his backside a little bit more than usual. Yes, he did try to, um, _relax_ the area the day before because he was fine with _anything_ as long as it involved Kagami getting off of his clothes, then _getting off_ in a more general and unspecified way, but repeating it wouldn't hurt anyone. However, Daiki didn't waste ages on it; he didn't want Kagami thinking he was thirsty -- or at least he didn't want to make it so obvious.

Stepping out of the shower at last, Daiki quickly wrapped himself in the towel. He opened the bathroom's door, ignored the goosebumps on his skin due to the colder air and yelled, "Kags! Where the clothes at?"

"One second," Kagami shouted back. He sounded exasperated. And he looked just like that when Daiki met with him outside the bedroom. "Can't you just keep your goddamned pants on? I was fixing some snacks."

"Newsflash to you, sweetheart; I wear no pants," Daiki sassed as he followed Kagami in his room, "But why are you making snacks? Weren't we about to eat the burgers?"

Kagami opened a bunch of drawers and searched their contents while Daiki subtly glanced around. Kagami's room was surprisingly small compared to how big the rest of the house was but it was cozy somehow. Blue eyes lingered on the well-made, double bed next to the window before Kagami's voice snapped him out of the lurking and suddenly very dirty musings.

"The snacks function as appetizers," Kagami mumbled and a tee, a pair of sweatpants as well as a pair of black underwear was presented in front of him. "Here."

Daiki hesitated. "Underwear?"

Kagami cocked an eyebrow. "You'll wear the same ones from before?" He clicked his tongue. "Gross."

"Well, isn't it weird to wear yours?"

"No," Kagami deadpanned, then a sly smirk formed on his face, "You won't be wearing them for long anyway."

It was one of the few times Daiki was dumbfounded. He blinked at the red-haired rascal a few times before his expression mirrored Kagami's. "That's true too."

"Then go ahead, put on your temporary clothes and make yourself at home," Kagami said and shoved them all in Daiki's chest, "I'm taking a shower."

To be quite honest, Daiki was rather surprised with how laid-back Kagami was about him being in his house all alone, offering clothes and underwear as if they'd known each other for ages, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Because Daiki did feel like he was at home. In fact, he slid in Kagami's clothes, which by the way were slightly bigger than him and smelled like freshener and Kagami - the latter being rather arousing - and strolled into the living room with his phone in hand. He saw a message from Satsuki but he wasn't in the mood for that, especially when his eyes caught the platter full of colorful fruit on sticks.

_Goddamn. Kagami and his sexy chef stuff._

Shaking his head in amusement, Daiki sat on the comfy couch and began munching on some of the fruit while scrolling through his instagram. It wasn't until the couch shifted and lips pecked the back of his ear that he looked up, startled beyond belief. Kagami grinned at him in amusement, his hair damp and darker than the usual red shade it got.

"Wha'chu doin'?"

Daiki sighed and meld into the couch a little more, instinctively shifting closer to Kagami. "Scrolling through instagram."

Kagami's eyes glanced at his phone's screen and scoffed. It was a picture of Daiki's favorite model, who happened to be half-naked at that particular photoshoot, and rushing to her defense, Daiki grunted, "Hey, I told you I swing both ways."

"Yeah, I don't care about that but..." He pointed at the revealed half-boob. "Breasts?"

"Breasts are God's gift, Kagami."

"Meh, for me dicks are God's gift."

"Dicks are a gift too," Daiki agreed seriously. "These are the perks of being bisexual," he smirked, "You get plenty of gifts."

Kagami didn't argue on that; he simply tipped his head and laughed out loud, to his heart's content. It was the most satisfactory sound the man had made all day, apart from the sexy grunts he let out when they played basketball, and Daiki smiled in triumph. He kinda felt like a teenager again, excited to make his crush laugh for the first time. Dumb? Perhaps. But Daiki was having plenty of fun either way.

"Man," the redhead breathed as he tried to recover from the fits of laughter, "How do you even come up with these things?"

"Nah, it's just the time -- what time is it?" Daiki eyed his phone once again. "Eight-thirty; yeah, that's the time the funny things come out of my mouth."

Kagami sighed deeply and drew his long legs on the couch, switching to flirt mode one hundred percent within three seconds. Even his fingers were idly playing with one tuff of his hair when he said, "And what comes out of your mouth at, let's say, ten?"

Daiki's stomach tumbled with excitement and he licked his lips. "Usually nothing," he sighed, his eyes dropping to Kagami's mouth, then back up to his eyes again, "Yet... If I'm with you, I might as well moaning by then."

"I think I like the idea."

"I _love_ the idea already, to be honest."

Letting a curt breath escape his lips, Kagami scooted closer and Daiki met him halfway in an open-mouthed and very much bone-melting kiss, hungry tongues out on hunt for each other, caressing and tasting, while lips smacked in lewd and very arousing ways. Daiki's fingers held on soft red tresses while Kagami's hands explored his neck and chest and arms, reaching down to the waistband of Daiki's sweatpants, fingers pushing under the shirt and playing with the elastic in a tantalizing, promising way.

Then all of a sudden, Kagami pulled away. "I can't keep my hands off of you," he hissed.

Daiki's head was spinning. Damn, he could barely even keep his eyes open. "You make it sound like a bad thing," he breathed.

Kagami chuckled. "It's not but..." The gentle hand on his face made Daiki purr in satisfaction. "I just don't want you to think my intensions are only sexual."

"Kagami," Daiki struggled to breathe, "All I can think about right now is you."

"Fuck." Kagami's body shuddered, his voice hoarse again when he said, "How can you say shit like that so easily?"

"There's no fucking filter on my mouth right now. Also, it's because I want to drive you insane."

"You're doing a very good job on that, lemme tell you."

"Then why are we still talking?"

Kagami laughed dryly, heatedly before connecting their lips to another hot, messy kiss which went on and on, Kagami even daring to lick a trail down Daiki's neck, suck a few hickeys on the way... until the doorbell went off.

They jumped apart in astonishment and exchanged a confused stare before it dawned on Kagami first. "The food," he croaked. His face was nearly as red as his hair, which was rather satisfactory, considering that Daiki was in the same state but the most amusing part of all was the way Kagami wobbled towards the door, rubbing his face and desperately seeking his wallet in his daze. _That's the stuff_ , Daiki thought to himself and took a couple of breaths to calm down his raging body because he would be sporting a very raging hard-on very soon if this continued.

He fleetingly noticed Kagami's voice mumbling things to the deliveryman before the man was coming back with a plastic bag full of wrapped burgers, a bag which soon dropped in Daiki's lap in a rather unceremonious way.

"The heck?"

"Hold on a sec," Kagami chided as he escaped towards the kitchen, "I'm bringing some plates."

"Oh." Daiki opened the bag and was at the process of taking them out when Kagami returned with two plates in hand. "Why did you buy so many?", he asked with a frown.

Kagami sighed and plopped on the couch. "Because I eat, Aomine. I eat a lot."

The statement didn't really faze Daiki until he found out exactly how much Kagami could eat. Because when Daiki had finished his second burger, Kagami was all the way into his fifth. He eyed Kagami's body, how the shirt literally floated around him so loose it was, how defined his biceps were and wondered, where the hell does he put all these calories?

_Probably burns them while preserving these Godly muscles._

_Damn it Daiki drink some water, you sound thirsty._

Albeit still distracted, Daiki started talking shit about the main character of the horror movie they were watching. He didn't leave anything un-commented; see, he had to do something to keep his thoughts in order but, hell, Kagami laughing at every stupid thing coming out of his trap, wasn't making it easy for him. It was such a great sound -- husky and warming; it put Daiki at ease, it took his mind off of things. It was so strange for him, too strange to be so at ease around someone he hadn't met before but that was just so...okay.

Blue eyes glanced at the red-haired man sitting next to him, a wave of gratefulness swelling up his chest. That, or perhaps Daiki was being excessively gay.

"Man, I haven't laughed this much in a while," Kagami sighed in contentment, finishing his seventh and last burger, "Your looks fooled me at first; like, you look so cool and all but you're really just a nerd."

Daiki wasn't even remotely offended by that. Or rather, he would have been offended had he not been distracted by Kagami's heat slipping into his skin because of their proximity. In the midst of things, yes, they scooted closer to each other - both consciously and unconsciously - and now their bodies were touching and it was so freaking unnerving, Daiki couldn't even think straight.

But what's new; the things he wanted to do to Kagami weren't straight either.

Either way, Kagami on the other hand, didn't seem as affected by their contact as he was and that irked Daiki a little. Why was he getting all flustered all by himself? Perhaps Kagami was good at hiding it? Perhaps it was time for Daiki to take matters into his own hands.

"Don't be a prick," he muttered half-heartedly and threw an arm over Kagami's shoulders, testing the waters, "I'm still pretty fucking cool."

Kagami fitted his body closer and grinned saucily. "...Okay, you are cool but only when you play basketball."

 _Victory? He's still not reacting though._ "Shut up, I'm always cool."

"I beg to differ." Kagami laughed when Daiki rolled his eyes before letting out a long sigh. "I'm so full," he said, patting his stomach.

"You did eat more than I could ever think possible," Daiki commented.

"I told you, I eat a lot."

"That's not just a lot, Kagami. That's a whole lot."

Kagami gave him the skank eye. "You're just jealous because your stomach is weak."

"Huuuh? Just because I don't eat for five people, that doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Then what does it mean, shithead?"

This hot mess of an argument continued for several minutes, yet it didn't end up anywhere productive. Or did it? Because by the end of it, Daiki had sort of dropped his head on Kagami's shoulder and petted the redhead's belly while watching the rest of the movie in tranquil silence. Kagami was nearly damn purring under Daiki's expert fingers, yet, as cute as the sound itself was, Daiki wasn't quite satified. He was waiting for something _extra_ to happen, something which could take his breath away, but Kagami was far too focused on the movie they were watching. So Daiki tried, he tried to get Kagami's attention by nuzzling his neck or kissing his jaw, his fingers more insistent against Kagami's body, digging into the flesh of his abdomen, hips, pecs.

Kagami kept on playing dumb. Because there was no other explanation for his apathy.

Frustrated, Daiki lifted his head from the redhead's shoulder and began kissing Kagami's face openly. He was determined goddamn it; he would get Kagami's attention no matter what.

It worked. About a minute later.

"Um, Aomine?"

"Hm?"

Kagami shifted. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

 _Is he an idiot?_ "I thought it was obvious," Daiki murmured and in fact, he gave Kagami's lobe a gentle suck.

The redhead shivered in his arms. "But I wanna watch the movie."

Daiki smirked at Kagami's breathless voice. He tiled Kagami's head gingerly so that their gazes locked and he cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Is that what you really want?"

The scorching look Kagami fixed him with answered his question for Kagami's sake. Then, they both just met halfway in a bone-melting kiss full of tongue and tension, a tension which quikly resulted to clothes flying off on the way to Kagami's bedroom.

Sliding into Kagami's body was the best thing Daiki had done in... _forever_. Was that too dramatic? Daiki hoped not, because it was only the truth; Kagami was warm and wet and soft and made for Daiki's length to fit. He also let out these shaky, breathy moans every time Daiki hit that right spot inside of him, driving him to the brink of insanity then back, only to push him there once again. Kagami himself was too much -- too fiesty, fiery, passionate, scratching Daiki's shoulders and back, biting into Daiki's neck hard enough to leave marks, marks which Daiki would proudly show off to everyone for as long as they lasted.

The blissful completion didn't take long, but it hit Daiki like a ton of bricks. His vision went black, then white, then starry and his breath caught in his throat before his whole body started vibrating, his oversensitive member pulsing in synch with Kagami's insides, as the redhead himself rode out his orgasm seconds later. They both panted for what felt like hours, clinging onto each other, Kagami's breath heady on Daiki's neck, his voice pitching as Daiki gently slid out of him and flopped on his stomach next to him. Daiki nuzzled the pillow in his attempt to catch his runaway breath and wrap his head around the miracle that had just occured. The buzz in his head was intense and it throbbed all the way down his spine and legs, making him shudder more than once. His eyelids were heavy and fluttering closed and he would have drifted off to the realm of sleep, had not a big, warm body covered his smaller frame.

"Where do you think you're going," Kagami's sultry voice murmured in his ear, thick with lust. There was something hard straining against Daiki's backside, something unmistakable, and he bit his lower lip in anticipation. He was suddenly fully awake.

"Already?", was all he could grit out. Just how long was this guy's refractory period? Five seconds?

Kagami sucked Daiki's earlobe and sighed as he let it go.

"We are not even remotely close to the finish line."

Daiki had a feeling that this was both a threat and a promise.

~*~

He woke up the next morning in a daze, his body throbbing from head to toe. And that was mainly because Kagami had his way with him the previous night, eating him out until Daiki's soul almost ascended to the Heavens from pleasure and then screwing him until his brains leaked out of his ears. His hips ached, his legs were sore and it definitely wasn't only because of the basketball match.

Kagami was a kinky shit indeed; he took Daiki in every position known to man before he collapsed after the last orgasm, but that was not a problem because Daiki zoned out before he realized he was coming.

...Which meant he had to take a shower urgently.

But before that, Daiki tried to force his eyelids to part, bleary blue eyes searching for the familiar mop of red hair, which was oh so unceremoniously spread on the same pillow he laid on. Kagami slept on his side, his back -- which by the way was full of scratches from their intimate and very intense moments the previous night -- facing Daiki, his breathing slow and even which meant that he wasn't awake just yet. That was fine; it gave Daiki sometime to gather his wits, or at least, whatever was left of them anyway.

The redhead was definitely someone Daiki could see himself with. Okay, he didn't know Kagami all that well yet but so far, it felt too good. Yes, Kagami annoyed him, yes, they squabbled like children ninety percent of the time, but the ease with which they interacted was a new thing for Daiki. It was effortless, goddamn it; being around Kagami that is. Kagami wasn't some high maintenance, stuck-up prick -- okay, he was a prick but not the bad kinda. Daiki didn't have to hold back with him and Kagami didn't seem to do that either.

The big question was; is Kagami a keeper or a once in a while kind of thing?

Cutting him mid-thought, Kagami started stirring awake. He shifted on the end until brown eyes blinked to consciousness, then narrowed before searching around until they locked with lazy blue. And lingered.

Daiki smiled. "Mornin'," he said, his voice hoarse from sleep (and sucking dick).

The red-haired man reached out to ruffle his hair before he rolled over and connected their lips briefly, morning breath be damn-- _oop_ , Kagami's morning breath could exterminate mankind indeed. But Daiki was a strong man and leaned into the tender touch, after all his morning breath wouldn't have been better, and smiled again when Kagami pulled away. They stared at each other in silence, clearly waiting for the redhead to wake up fully while sharing each other's warmth under the covers. Kagami nuzzled a kiss in Daiki's cheek as he hugged him closer, aligning their bodies almost perfectly. "So," he rumbled seconds later and Daiki swore he shivered from the sexy sound, "Want bacon or dick for breakfast?"

Daiki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock before he dissolved into a round of side-hurting laugher.

 _Fuck this_ , he mused as he tackled the other man, _He's definitely a keeper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, looks like someone cannot write an actual, fully descriptive sex scene *sweats* Despite that, it still is nearly 7k omfg -- hope you liked it though, thanks for reading. As this is the final chapter, join me now to church, sinners.


End file.
